


The Doll

by QueSeraph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A brief fight, Abduction, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Captive, Confinement, Gaslighting, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Sexual Content, Spanking, basically hannibal robocopped will but just made him his house servant, shaved kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: Imagine the perfect boy. Kind, gentle, obedient, his sole purpose in life to please you alone. He waits patiently for you to come home every day from his toybox. You pull the key from where you hide it and press it into his back - the perfect, man-sized wind up toy. Wind him up and watch him go. Wind him too tight and he might fall apart - But if you don’t wind him up enough, he might start to remember. Remember who he was, remember his own desires and will. And when he does, you had better wind him back up quick, before he realizes what you’ve done to him - turned him into your puppet. Your perfect wind-up doll.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100
Collections: Hannigram Pieces





	The Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal has successfully engineered will into the perfect automaton, who's personal needs and feelings can be taken away with the winding of a key.  
> Abusive relationship definitely, and dubious consent at best

/Imagine the perfect boy. Kind, gentle, obedient, his sole purpose in life to please you alone. He waits patiently for you to come home every day from his toybox. You pull the key from where you hide it and press it into his back - the perfect, man-sized wind up toy. Wind him up and watch him go. Wind him too tight and he might fall apart - But if you don’t wind him up enough, he might start to remember. Remember who he was, remember his own desires and will. And when he does, you had better wind him back up quick, before he realizes what you’ve done to him - turned him into your puppet. Your perfect wind-up doll./  
~~~~~

Hannibal hummed along to the third movement of moonlight sonata and smiled to himself as he pulled into his driveway. Work had been long but now he had time to play with his boy, and he knew he would make everything better.  
He got inside and set down his briefcase. He rolls his sleeves contemplatively, considering changing out of his dress clothes for the evening or if he should even bother removing his jacket. And should he start dinner now, or wait to wake up will? If he started now, it would be ready at seven, but if he waited a few more minutes, Will could take care of it. Hannibal usually liked to do the cooking himself, but he had stayed up later than he meant to the night before reading an excellent article on surgical addiction, and while Will did not have his personal flair for cuisine, he took directions very well.  
He smiled to himself. Yes, Will was such a good boy. He didn’t used to be, but Hannibal had fixed him and now he was always good.  
He strode in confident steps to Will’s closet and opened the doors to find him upright in his holding cage, strung up like a marionette doll, limbs drooped in the shackles around his neck, ankles, and wrists. His eyes were closed, face lax in a facsimile of sleep.  
Hannibal stopped to admire him, nude behind the precautionary bars, long lashes fanned over pale cheeks and dark brown curls framing his doll-like face.  
He unlocked the bars and Will’s restraints, letting him fall into his arms as limp as a ragdoll and carrying him to the couch, rolling him onto his chest and pulling the key from his pocket. He toyed with it between his fingers as he sat on the edge of the couch, leaning over with a teasing smile and cupping his pert rear in a broad hand. Supple and toned. Will lived to pleasure Hannibal.

Quite literally, nowadays.

He slid the key into the small keyhole between his shoulder blades and turned, a muffled clanging sound echoing from inside Will’s chest of heavy gears turning, winding the interior chord around his heart. As he turned the key Will’s lifeless body started to tremble and shiver hard, his back arching as if it caused him great pain to be wound.   
Hannibal didn’t know if it did, and frankly, he didn’t care.  
He wound a few more times and pulled the key out, slipping it into his deepest pocket before turning Will over. There was a low clicking sound like clockwork for a moment, and then it ended abruptly when Will opened his eyes, twitching to an echo of life, and sat up slowly.  
“Good afternoon, Doctor Lecter. How are you today?” Will intoned in the sweet, sincere courtesy of a well-mannered child.  
“Tired, Will. How are you?”  
“I am wonderful Dr. Lecter, thank you. How can I help you feel better?”  
Hannibal smiled and brushed an errant curl away from his face. Will’s face was decidedly neutral, soft enough to keep away from even the suggestion of a hostile demeanor, but it stayed that neutral unless Lecter deliberately ordered him to smile. Natural reactions were something Hannibal missed from old Will, but he was a fierce boy who did not want to obey, and that is why Hannibal had to take his will away from him. Will 1.0 would never have understood that this was best for him, that Hannibal knew what was best for him, but Will 2.0 knew he didn’t /have/ to know - he simply accepted the information.   
“You need to get dressed William.”   
Will nodded solemnly.  
“What would you like me to wear today, Sir?”  
Hannibal smiled.   
“Let’s go pick out your clothes together, shall we?”

Will rose and followed him to his bedroom, docile as a lamb.  
Hannibal pulled out a royal blue dress shirt and black slacks, a dark blue sport coat and tie along with a tight but soft pair of boxer briefs. Quite the opposite of what Will would dress himself in, his usual attire wrinkled plaid shirts and jeans with stains and holes. He looked far nicer in the clothes Hannibal dressed him in. Will waited patiently for him to choose his outfit, standing silently off to the side.  
“Dress yourself, William.”  
Will slipped the clothes on, doing his best to mimic the way Lecter dressed himself, smoothly as to not wrinkle the clothes or do up the buttons wrong.  
Hannibal smiled and stopped Will when he went to put on the tie and jacket, stilling him to fashion the tie himself into an elaborate knot at his throat. Will was not very good at tying his tie the way Hannibal wanted him to yet, but he was learning.   
Hannibal fixed the jacket onto him as one would fix it onto a mannequin. He smoothed the shoulders and inspected him. The clothes he had picked had been tailored perfectly to Will. A good cut could be quite sexy to Hannibal and he knew how fine Will’s ass looked in his slacks. He smiled at Will and Will mirrored the expression, lips quirking up at the corners and eyebrows raising slightly.   
“Thank you Doctor Lecter.”  
“You’re welcome William. Now how about you get dinner started? I have a roast prepared that needs to go into the oven. 450 degrees for 15 minutes, then 325 for two and a half hours. And put on a record, will you? I’m thinking Debussy. I’ll be reading in the living room. Come tend to me while dinner is cooking.”  
Will nodded robotically and left to take care of dinner. Hannibal watched him go and smiled to himself, following a few steps behind.   
He settled himself in his armchair with his tablet, pulling up a few more articles he had saved for later read.   
Will joined him after setting the roast in the oven and knelt at his feet, gently massaging one foot through the fine leather loafer. Hannibal sighed contentedly and read on, reaching unconsciously to the side table for his glass of wine and frowning when he felt nothing, and looked over to see the empty table. He chuckled to himself at his mistake and Will looked up.  
“William, bring me a glass of wine. White Riesling I think, for before dinner. What do you think?”  
“I think that sounds very nice Doctor Lecter.” Hannibal smiled and Will echoed the expression blankly before rising to bring him the wine.  
He was back before too long with a chilled glass and poured the warm Riesling into it in front of him, the way he preferred to be served.  
“Thank you Will.” He murmured, eyeing him without turning his head.  
“It is my pleasure Doctor Lecter. Thank you for letting me serve you. Is there anything else I can get you?”  
“I’m fine for now Will, but my feet hurt. Tend to it.”  
“Yes Doctor Lector.” Will kneeled and continued to massage his feet deftly through his shoes, working his thumbs into the top leather before gently untying the laces and sliding them off of his feet delicately, setting the shoes off to the side to be cleaned later and taking up a foot in his hand again, rolling the strong part of his thumb into the arch of his foot to work the tension out. Hannibal peeked at him from under his tablet and watched his focus, studying his feet in his grey dress socks as if they might leap from him if he wasn’t careful.   
Will worked out a particularly sore part and Hannibal moaned in relief. Will looked up, reading his face for signs of displeasure or pain, and when he found none, he continued. Hannibal let him work up through his calves and ignored him to read. The timer buzzed on the oven and Will glanced towards the kitchen before looking up at Lecter for permission.   
“Tend to it. And fetch me my magazines, will you William?”  
Will nodded and left to care for it. Lecter stretched his feet gently, rolling his ankles and sighing.   
Will came back and brought him the newest medical and psychology magazines that had come for him in the mail in a small stack.  
Hannibal picked through them for a moment to find an interesting article and handed the magazine to Will open to the page.  
“Read to me Will, I’d like to spend some time with you.”  
Will nodded obediently and knelt at his feet again, back against the chair between his feet as Hannibal wanted him, and began to read through the article as clearly as he could speak. Hannibal nodded along, listening to Will work over the words and gently stroking his hair, fingering each soft curl and combing through the strands methodically with his fingers.   
Will stumbled over a term or two, unused to the language in such articles, but Hannibal was patient and corrected him each time. When he was done Hannibal let him lay his head in his lap, being groomed and pet like an obedient dog as the soft sounds of piano drifted through the room.   
“May I service you Doctor Lecter?” Will spoke abruptly. Hannibal chuckled at the question. Will didn’t mean to be crude or sudden, but he didn’t tend to be a smooth talker.  
“Would you like to?”  
Will looked up at him.  
“I enjoy pleasing you.”  
“I was going to wait until after dinner.”  
Will chewed on that thought for a moment.  
“Could we perhaps do both?”  
Hannibal chuckled.  
“A greedy thing, aren’t you? Well, I don’t suppose why not.”   
Will shifted to be kneeling between his legs facing him and leaned forwards, pressing his face against Hannibal’s clothed groin. Hannibal hummed a pleased noise in the back of his throat and Will pressed his nose against him, inhaling deeply as if teasing himself with the muted musk. Will rubbed his cheek gently against his crotch and finally unzipped him with shy fingers, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants to expose silk boxers and pressing his mouth to them, feeling the slide of the warm fabric against his lips. Hannibal smiled down at him, letting him take his time. Will cuddled against his cock, starting to harden in his boxers with the attention. He rubbed his face against it, making a happy humming sound before pulling down the boxers to expose his flesh. Will leaned in to nuzzle his cock, pressing his lips along the growing length in reverent kisses. He came to mouth at the tip, licking and lapping eagerly. When he managed to make it fully hard he suckled at the tip, running his tongue along the slit and teasing under the frenulum. Hannibal sighed, pleased, as Will took him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to suck. He ran his tongue along the bottom of his cock as he sucked him, bobbing his head to work over the top half.   
“Deeper Will.” Hannibal commanded, his voice darker and his accent harsher as he was pleasured. Will pressed down, taking too much in and choking a bit, blinking his eyes hard as they started to water. He stifled a gag and took Hannibal deeper, enough to press his lips against the base in a wet, open mouthed kiss before having to pull back some. Hannibal smiled at his initiative as Will repeatedly tried to take him deep, wet tears collecting in his long eyelashes as he tried to fight his natural responses. He let off to tongue at him, lapping at him before taking him back into his mouth and reaching up to wrap his hand around the base, twisting his wetted hand around the base as he turned his head with each suck, letting his tongue slick along the length as he sucked hard. Hannibal closed his eyes and tipped his head back, enjoying the worship. He reached up to thread his fingers through his hair, resting without pushing but staying as a lingering threat: Hannibal was still in control.  
Will moaned softly around his cock, the vibrations tingling him delightfully and he took Hannibal deeper, fighting to relax his throat.  
“That’s it Will. Breathe. You’re doing very well, you’ll get your reward soon.”  
Tears streamed down his face but he was spurred on, reaching down to fondle Hannibal’s balls gently as he sucked.  
Hannibal could feel himself nearing orgasm and tilted his hips up a bit in the chair, forcing himself deeper. Will choked but didn’t pull back, even when Hannibal fisted his hair painfully.   
“Mm..Will. More.”  
Will forced himself deeper, sucking hard and working Hannibal’s balls in his hand.   
Hannibal tipped his head back, arching his hips up a bit, feeling the warm need to cum hum inside of him. Will’s mouth was so hot and wet, the boy doing his best to coax release out of him, massaging his balls and working over his member. He let Will tire himself out for a bit and finally gave him what he wanted, pumping cum into his throat with a soft groan. Will choked but swallowed, nursing his balls and milking his release from him eagerly. He pulled off to lap him clean as he started to soften, spreading licks and laps and soft kisses along his cock and balls, murmuring thanks. Hannibal smiled down at him and zipped himself up when he tired of Will’s ministrations.   
“Thank you Doctor Lecter.” Will intoned, voice a bit raspy from his efforts. Hannibal cupped his face in his hands and tilted it up to him, wiping the tears gently away with his thumbs. “You’re welcome. You’ve been very good.”  
Will beamed and nuzzled his thigh.  
He left to refill his wine glass and when he returned Hannibal pulled him onto his lap where he curled up childishly into him. Hannibal held him gently, petting his thigh and putting his curls back in place. He took a sip of his wine and held it on his tongue, pulling Will forward to press his mouth to his, licking the wine into his mouth. Will was pliant and accepted the wine obediently. They rested together for a while until Hannibal fell asleep, dozing off quietly on Will’s shoulder. Will was tired too and blinked sleepily.

Hannibal woke up to the sound of the kitchen timer, his sharp ears picking up the sound from a room away. Will was asleep on his lap, a warm and comforting weight across him.  
“William.” He woke him up with his voice, and Will blinked his eyes sleepily. Hannibal leaned in to kiss him and his mouth was warm and sweet, his lips pliant to his kiss.   
“It appears we fell asleep, love.”  
Hannibal smiled and Will’s lips quirks up at the sides in a mirroring smile.   
“Come now, let’s go prepare dinner.” Will slid off his lap and Hannibal gave his pert rump a soft, encouraging pat as he headed to the kitchen.   
Will took out the roast and Hannibal whipped up a few hors d'ouvers for the two of them, along with a light salad. He put the food in serving dishes and left them for Will to take care of while he selected a hearty red wine, aged to perfection with citrus undertones that would compliment the roast. He set up a record to listen to during dinner as the other had faded out while they slept, and came to the kitchen. Will was nearly ready to serve him, finding the best utensils for serving and consuming among the extensive collection of silvers that Hannibal had accumulated over the years. When he finished Hannibal nodded to him and he came to him, slipping his jacket off of his shoulders reverently and leaving to place it.  
Hannibal waited at the table for Will to serve them, and they dined with candles between them. Hannibal told Will about his day and Will was quiet, receptive, and just reciprocating enough to show he was listening, without taking the attention off of Hannibal.   
Hors d'ouvers first, then salad, then the roast.  
The roast was still warm, steaming, and soft enough to melt in the mouth. Hannibal was enjoying his food greatly when Will suddenly shuddered, flinching as if struck in the head. His fork and knife clattered to the plate and his back straightened jerkily, then he moved to rub his eyes.  
“D-doctor Lecter? H-….H-Hannibal? What-”  
He shook and shivered, looking around as if he wasn’t sure where he was.   
“W-where am I? W-what- what happened?”  
Hannibal tensed. Will’s free will and personality was awakening inside of him. He must not have wound him up tight enough - he thought he had several more hours.   
“You- what have you done?!” Will was growing angry, his memories coming back to him. He gripped the steak knife in his hands and Hannibal’s eyes narrowed.

Will was fast, but Hannibal was faster. Hannibal made it across the table and avoided the swipe of the knife, slamming Will face-down into the table and pinning his hands, taking the knife. Will fought and shouted, resorting to pleading when Hannibal pulled out his key and yanked back his jacket, pinning his arms at the joints, and pulling his dress shirt back at the same time, sending buttons flying. Will jerked beneath him, begging him no, but he pulled the clothing down far enough to expose his keyhole and crammed the key in. With a few twists of the wrist he wound Will up tight, making his body once again shudder and arch beneath him. When he was - certain, this time - that Will was properly subdued, he let go.  
“You belong to me, Will. You’re mine. Remember?”  
“Yes Doctor Lecter, all yours.” ~

—-

Will slowly sat up and looked down at himself.  
“Doctor Lecter….” He sounded mournful.  
Hannibal came around to his front and saw fear and sadness in his eyes. He had a cut on his chin from where he hit the table, and Hannibal knew it would bruise.  
“I…how did my clothes get ripped?”  
“You threw quite a fit, Will. You don’t remember?” Hannibal feigned innocence. Will couldn’t seem to remember what had happened.  
“I’m sorry Doctor Lecter…I’m not sure what happened to me…”  
Will’s eyebrows creased with guilt.  
Hannibal managed to give him a disapproving look.   
“You’ll sew every button back on that shirt tomorrow, young man, and tonight I’m afraid you’ll have to face a punishment.”  
Will’s face drooped in dejection.  
“I’m sorry… I’ll behave like a good boy tonight, I promise.” He whispered.  
“I’m certain you will,” Hannibal replied, pressing another piece of roast into his mouth.  
Will was not allowed desert but once Hannibal was finished he had Will change into a dark purple dress shirt and clean while he prepared a bath. He had a large, opulent bath which he dipped scented oils into as it filled with steaming warm water. He didn’t always bathe, usually preferring showers himself, but a good bath was a nice reward for Will if he managed to take his punishment. Hannibal knew better than to constantly berrate or lean down on Will - he needed good things too, to help him remember how happy he was to belong to Hannibal.   
He called to William and commanded him to strip and present himself on the bed. He presented well, head down, back arched, rear out and lifted.   
“Spread your legs, William.”  
Will was waxed regularly, and his smooth groin hung limp between his thighs. Hannibal rolled his sleeves up and ran his broad hand over Will’s naked rear, drawing his sensitivity to a peak.   
“60 lashes I think, William.”  
“I’m sorry Doctor Lecter.”  
“You certainly will be.”  
He drew back his hand and struck Will across the rear, watching the peach flesh bloom into pink under his strike. He evened the pink out across his ass and reddened it to a painful raw state, Will flinching with every strike. He even was careful to paddle his sensitive balls, taint, and cock, which made him bite back tears to receive with a hard flinch. When Hannibal reached 30 he went over his skin with the bristles of a hair brush, stinging the welted skin, and then repeating the process of spanking with the back of the hairbrush.   
Will sobbed, gripping the comforter in his fists as if it would ease the pain, but knew better than to try to escape. When Hannibal was done he presented his sore hand to Will, and he kissed it to soothe him.  
“Th-thank you Doctor Lecter.” Will choked.   
“You’re welcome. Now, to the bath with you.”  
Will stood on wobbly legs and limped to the bathroom. Hannibal helped lower him into the bath. Will clenched his teeth as he was seated, the hot water stinging his raw skin viciously, but he did not complain.

He sat still while Hannibal worked a warm washcloth over him. Hannibal didn’t have to bathe Will, but he enjoyed it - taking his time to wash him and admire his body. Thin, hairless, his skin steeped in a faintly earthy natural smell. Will was not shy in his nudity when he was wound and Hannibal could inspect any part of him he wished. He led him to tilt back to rinse his hair like a child and watched his locks undulate in the water around his face above the surface.  
He gave Will instructions to prep himself on the master bed as he drained the water, and Hannibal showered himself, rubbing himself with shower gel and treating his hair. He wasn’t down a single lock despite nearing his fifties and he was quite proud of keeping up his appearance, and having good hygiene was important to him.

He came into the bedroom in a silk robe and Will presented himself again for penetration, his body toweled dry but hole wet with lube as he had fingered himself languorously while Hannibal was showering. Hannibal stepped to the edge of the bed and thumbed a red cheek, pinching the meat of his ass between two fingers.  
“Did you pleasure yourself Will?”  
“No Doctor Lecter, your pleasure is my pleasure.” Hannibal nodded to himself and slid a long finger into Will, feeling his silken walls tighten around the digit and stroking his prostate. Will shivered softly but remained still. He pressed another finger in and scissored them in and out, making sure he was stretched enough for his formidable length. He pulled the lubricant from the bedside drawer and undid his robe, letting the silk slide off his shoulders onto the floor by his heels. He took himself in hand, pumping slowly and spreading the lube along his length. Will was silent and patient on the bed, back arched pleasingly. Hannibal knelt on the bed behind him and pressed the head to Will’s entrance.   
“Press back Will. I want to watch.”  
Will slowly pressed back, engulfing Hannibal’s cock inside his body.  
“So greedy.” Hannibal murmured, and rubbed a hand over the dimples on the small of Will’s back.  
He pushed him forwards again so he could control the pace, and had Will hold still as he began to slide in and out of him, relishing in the sensation of his tight walls and heat. He groaned softly and started to thrust in and out harder, making Will rock beneath him slightly. Will moaned when he pushed in deep and shivered in pleasure beneath him, letting out soft sighs and gasps as Hannibal worked in and out of him.   
Hannibal leaned over him, flattening him to the bed and impaling him on his cock deeply, reaching over him to collect Will’s collar from the bedside table.

It was black with a large blue gem on the front that matched Will’s eyes. The chain connected at the back and after buckling the collar onto him he leaned back again, pulling on the chain.  
Will arched his back hard, pushing back on Hannibal’s cock. He started to rut in and out of him, making him create a myriad of beautiful noises. Will was loud, moaning and rocking back into it, twisting his head and burying it into the mattress.  
Hannibal was starting to feel close to climax.  
“William.”  
“I’m yours, Doctor Lecter. I belong to you.” Will already knew what to say.  
Hannibal groaned softly and reached under Will to feel his cock, which was fat with blood and drooling precum.  
“Would you like to cum?”  
The short curls at the base of Hannibal’s cock rubbed against Will’s raw ass and he groaned softly in pain, having to shake his head to focus.  
“Your pleasure is mine.” Will’s voice was breathy as he squeezes around Hannibal’s cock, impossibly hot and soft.  
“I want to feel you cum. I’m going to make you cum.”   
Hannibal started stroking and squeezing Will’s cock, and that combined with Will being filled over and over in a delirium-inducing pleasure, meant Will was rapidly approaching orgasm.  
“Dr. Lecter!”  
“It’s okay. Let go.”  
Will closed his eyes tight and his hips snapped forward into Hannibal’s hand and back to seek more of his cock.  
“Cum now.”  
Will, obedient as ever, came, spilling himself into Hannibal’s hand with a gasp. Will’s body tightened in waves around Hannibal, coaxing his orgasm out of him and tipping him over the edge, milking his release deep into Will.   
Hannibal shuddered as he came, shoving Will down into the bed to cram himself fully inside with his weight. Will acquiesced to lay beneath him without struggling.   
Hannibal laid on his side with Will, cock softening inside of him, and held him for a while. When he was content to pull out Will flinched softly, ass still raw from punishment and now tender from taking a pounding. He fetched Hannibal a glass of whiskey and cleaned the two of them up as he rested and drank.  
“Sleep with me tonight, William.”  
“Yes Dr. Lecter.”   
Hannibal wound him up one last time and brushed his teeth before they settles into bed together, Will docile and curled up into Hannibal’s chest, nuzzling into the thatch of hair there.  
“Goodnight Doctor Lecter.”  
“Goodnight William.”  
“Thank you Doctor Lecter.”  
“You’re welcome.”   
~


End file.
